Mike
“When dealing with me and my organization you say we are unjust and immoral, but everything we do you also do. Everything we stand for you also stand for. So let me ask you this one question. What is the difference between you and me.” Mike Introduction Mike is a retired member of the Black Black Guild.'s Spy Oraganization. He retired early while he was in his late twenties after his father died. His brother twin brother, Bob, however did not and kept working for the Shadows. His reason for retiring was based on wanting to have a family. However he still sometimes do jobs for the Organization, but only when Bob ask him for back up. Mike is one of the few people that Bob trust to have at his back and he does not want to leave his brother in the hands of some flunky. When Mike is not helping his brother Bob he is wondering around picking up on rumors and simply looking for danger. Mike may have left the job, but the Job did not leave him. Most people however see Mike as a hobo and they usually leave him alone. Mike however has picked up a small reputation as a wondering hero over tiem as he has saved several people from death durning his wondering. After the war with Whitebeard Mike was drafted into the Marins. A Marin officer saw him one day and decided that a homeless man, what he though Mike was, would be better fit to work as a Marin rather than roaming the streets. Appearance Mikeusually wears a faded trench coat and a pair of thick leather gloves. Under his trench coat he wars a long sleve shirt and keeps a pair of benoculars hanging around his neck.Bob usually wears a pair of thick faded green pants along with knee pads. He then wears a pair of steel toe boots to finish his leg wear. Mike also wears a gass mask and can be seen carrying a large bag filled with weapons and supplies. To add the finishing touches Mike walks around with a shoot gun which is always loaded. Personality Mike is peranoid. He does not trust anybody with the one exception of Bob. Everyone else he treats them as if they are a possible enemy. There is and exception for children however. He treats children well. Everyone else however is up a river with no paddle. Even when Mike saves someone he keeps a good eye on them. He always exspects betrayal. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Mike, unlike Bob, does not fight with his hands. He finds the idea to be foolish as he belives a gun is the more effective weapon. Mike is practicly a sergon with his shotgun and with a riffle he can pick off bird in mid flight. His skills with the gun come over the many years he has been in fire fights. Mike, unlike Bob, works for the Black Black Guild and as a result he had to fight other people in the undeorwrold. Where Bob can sneak in and get out Mike has to shoot his way out most of the time. Weapons Jagajax - Mike's Shotgun. Mike's Shotgun has enoguh power to blow through a giant with a single slug. :The kick from the gun is enough to blow a normal man's shoulder off, but Mike has trained his body to withstand the force over a long period of time. Devil Fruit Himitsu Himitsu no Mi Summary, Gives the user the ability to summon up a book that has the ability to store the secrets of those who touch it Type,Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Shadow Organization Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Spy Category:Black Black Guild Category:LordNoodlexIV Marins Category:Marine Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User